A server may be a computer that provides a service for other computers connected to the server via a network. One example of a server comprises a file server, which has a local disk and services requests from remote clients to read and write files on that disk. A client may be a computer or program that can download files for manipulation, run applications, or request application-based services from a server.
A client may also be configured to take control of a server from a remote location via a remote console which may provide the client with partial or full control of the server. Once a remote console is initiated, any subsequent input delivered by the end-user to the client (e.g., keyboard entries, mouse clicks) may be delivered to the server. Similarly, output of the server (e.g., video monitor output) may be delivered by the client to the end-user.
A remote console may enable a client to use other server hardware, such as a CD ROM drive, a floppy drive, or power switch. Such remote console capability may be referred to as “virtual presence,” indicating that an end-user of a client with full control over a server is virtually sitting in front of the server. Because any input or output delivered to or from the client is also delivered to or from the server, an end-user of the client achieves virtual presence and effectively has complete control of the server from a remote location.
Management processors have been developed to provide server-client networks with remote console capability without burdening the main processor or processors. However, implementing remote console through a management processor may be excessively slow. While increasing the computing power of management processors may increase remote console performance, it also significantly raises production cost.
Thus, an inexpensive system that provides seamless, high-speed remote console capability is desirable.